Twin Switch
by Star197
Summary: What happens when 4 sets of twins switch places? More than once or twice? Love, trouble and some heart brake
1. prologue

*********Missy**********

"NO! I can't believe we're doing this!" Danny yelled

"Well believe it, cuz you look just like me!" Danielle said with a smile

"dani is next!" Danny yelled

Ok so, your probably really confused right now. So i'll start off by saying, Danny and danielle are twins, me and Max are twins, Star and Steven are twins, and Rose and riley are twins.

A few week's ago, our friend Ally Dared us to pretend to be each other, when we go to our new school.

Why are all eight of us going to a new school? Because out parents are all best friends and are taking us to there home town.

Back to the story!

"Dani is next!" Danny Yelled

"I better not have to wear a wig!" dani complained

"Nope, we just have to style your hair like a boy's!" I said while grabbing the comb

~ ~ ~ ~ 1 hour later ~ ~ ~ ~

I can't believe it! It's like we all switched bodies! All we have to do, is give the guys push up bra's, and put wraps around our chest's.

"one problem, you girl's don't have muscles and we do" max said while flexing

"If you don't flex, you can't see them" star said

Steven laughed "She's got a point dude!"

"What ever!" Max said while pouting

"i hate this" riley mummbled

"At least you didn't have to cut your hair!" Rose complained

"not my fault you have two stupid pieces hanging in your face!" riley replied

"Missy had to cut more off" Danielle said

"SO! Her's grows like crazy!" Rose complained

"When this is over, your hair will grow back, and we can start being our selfs again" steven said

"well let's go to bed, and get ready for the nightmare, that is tomorrow!" max said while laying down

"G-Night!" Me, star, dani and rose said while going to my room 


	2. Chapter 1

********Riley**********

Ally can go to h*ll after this! I'll be sure to beat the sh*t out of her!

"why do i feel like a cross dresser?" Steven asked

"maybe, cuz we kinda are!" Danny replied

"at least you didn't have to cut your hair" rose mummbled

"max, you better not wreak my reputation" missy said

"do you think anyone will notice?" danielle asked

"if they do, we'll just change back" max replied

"This is like a T.V show!" star said

"ya, we get caught, then expelled, then kicked out, then we die" i replied

"what ever!" star replied

When we walked into the school EVERYONE stared at us. I'm not sure if it's because we have weird colored hair, if it's cuz we're 4 sets of twins, or cuz we're new!

"hello! You must be the 8 new students" A fat old lady asked

"why yes we are, it's so nice to be here" Danielle said with a smile, but in her GIRL voice

The old lady didn't seem to notice she sounded like girl "Well, you need to go to the student council room, see you all later" she said while running down the hall, yelling for a kiki

Danny glared at dani "Make me sound gay much?" he sneered

"Now's not the time to fight, lets just go to the student council room" Max said

When we walked in the student council room, the first thing we saw was a golden boy!

"hello, my name is nathaniel, how may i help you?" he said with a big smile

"We're the new students" I sneered

He glared at me "i can see that" he replied

"then why'd you fu*king ask?" rose snapped

"I umm" he stuttered

"That's what i thought" i replied while crossing my arms

"So, here are your schedules, who's who?" he asked while smiling at Danny

"I'm " danielle said

"I'm danielle" Danny mummbled

"I'm star" Steven wisphered

"i'm steven!" star said cheerfully

"I'm Missy" Max said

"I'm Max" missy said with a smile

"I'm riley, the new di*k of this school" Rose said while crossing her arms and glaring at him

"And I'm rose, your worst nightmare" i sneered

"well, here you go. If you need any help, come see me" he said with a smile, then glared at me and rose

"did you see how he glared at us?" rose laughed

"He's a fu*ked up Pri*k!" i said with a smile

Star was about to say something, when she ran into a red-head, and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you going!" he sneered

Steven looked pissed, and helped star up.

"You watch where the fu*k your going!" I yelled

He glared at me and walked away

"well, he was an a**" rose said

"i have a feeling your like him more than the pri*k" i said with a smirk

"well, i'm going to class!" danielle said with a smile

"just don't make me look gay" danny mummbled

"don't make me look lez" danielle replied

"i'm out've here" i replied while walking into a courtyard


	3. Chapter 2

***********Riley***********

"RY!" rose yelled after me

"ya?" i mummbled

"I have a proposal for you" she said with a smirk

"what?" i asked

"we switch back" she said with a smile

Why didn't i think of that? Heck, why am i even doing this? When have i ever listened to ally?

I smiled "Heck ya" i replied

"Come on then!" she said while pulling me into the school

When we got into the school, Rose pulled me into a closet with her, and we started changing.

Most people would think its weird to change with your sister in a closet, but drastic times call for drastic measures!

When we came out of the closet, rose started laughing

"what's so funny?" i asked

"how the other's didn't think of changing back" she said with a smirk

"maybe they like being cross dresser's" i said while running my hair through my hair to get rid of the curls

"Probably" she mummbled while making her hair look more girly

"come on, lets get back to the courtyard, before a teacher comes out" i said while grabbing her arm

*******Rose********

It feels good to be me again! Not that it's not fun being riley, it's just, i don't like being a cross dresser!

When we got to the courtyard, we saw the same Red-head from earlier, sitting under a tree.

He glared at us

"hey Rose, you wanna have some fun?" riley asked with a smirk

"of course" i replied

"Yo DI*K HEAD! IS IT YOUR TIME OF THE MONTH?" riley yelled while walking towards him

"Your one to be talking" red sneered

"Don't got any better come backs?" I mummbled

"What was that princess?" red asked while getting up

I laughed "Need hearing aids?" i asked

He started walking towards us "no, but you will, when i'm done with you" he sneered

"what you gonna do? Cry on her?" Riley mummbled

"You wish!" red sneered and got right in front of me

"You touch her, you die!" riley sneered

He poked me "i touched her, and i'm not dead" red replied

1...2...3! Riley tackled red-head to the ground and was about punch him in the face, but i grabbed his arm.

"Ry, don't! Mom will be pissed!" I said

Riley sighed "Fine, this A** isn't worth it anyway!" ry said while getting off red

"My names castiel!" Red-head said

"did we ask for your lame name?" I asked

"if my name is so lame, what's yours" he asked with a smirk

I figured this would be a good time to mess with him

"Roxy" i said with a smirk

Castiel looked shocked "so the princess has a bada** name! What about you" he said to Riley

"Riley" Ry said while crossing his arms

"twins?" Castiel asked while standing up

"What's it to you?" riley mummbled

Castiel smirked "So you wouldn't mind if i fu*ked you sister" he said with a smile

At the moment, i feared for castiel's life! Cuz if there's one thing you NEVER want to do, it's get Riley Mad!

***********Riley************

Castiel smirked "So you wouldn't mind if i fu*ked you sister" he said with a smile

I tackled him again and was about to punch him, when i felt someone grab my arm

"ROSE! LET GO!" I yelled, but it wasn't rose!


	4. Chapter 3

**********Max***********

After Riley and rose left, we all decided to go to class, But being me, skipping is the best option!

As i was walking i acidently ran into a hot blonde with two girls behind her

i smiled "I'm sorry i wa"

She cut me off "Watch where your going freak!"

She might be hot, but i'm not taking sh*t from her!

"Fu*k off princess!" I said

She gasped and the girl with black hair said "Don't you dare talk to Amber like that!"

I laughed "I'll talk to her how ever i want!"

Amber glared at me "Watch your back newbie!" and the 3 of them started walking away from me

I couldn't help it, i took a water bottle out of my bag, took the lid off, and got her back all wet

she wipped around

"You better watch your back to, cuz there's a new bit*h in town" i said while a smirk

"why you little" she sneered

"i know i'm little, cuz i don't where 10-inch heels. But if you want to be little, i'll help you" i said with a smirk

"what?" she asked

I laughed and kicked her in the leg, and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain.

"see, i helped you become little, who's next?" I asked her two friends+

They looked scared, and grabbed blondie and ran out of the school.

I was about to go to class, when i saw rose and riley coming out of a closet.  
What were they doing in there?

Then i saw that rose was running her hand through her hair, trying to get curls out, and riley was trying to make curls.  
Why? They looked fine before.

Then it hit me! They switched back! I need to find missy!

I ran into a random classroom "Is Max in here?" i asked

"Max?" the teacher asked

I looked at everyone in the class, and didn't see missy, so i dashed out of there. I was gonna do it to an other class, but if missy found out she'd kill me!

But then again, i am missy!

I ran into the next class room "Is max in here?" i asked

The teacher looked pissed "You must be Missy, the new student, take a seat" He said while pointing to a desk

"Sorry, but i need to find my brother" I said

"No, you need to sit down!" he said in a stern voice

"NO! i need to find my brother!" i agued

"Sit down now!" the teacher yelled

i didn't wanna have to do this, but i started fake crying

The teacher's eyes softened "wha-what's wrong?" he asked

"I need to find my brother!" I wined

"oh, well i guess you can go find him" the teacher said

I stopped crying and cheerfully said "Thanks dude" and started walking out of the room

"WAIT! Get back here!" he yelled, probably figureing out i was fake crying

I never noticed, but i seem to have made my way into a music room.

"hello, can i help you?" the teacher asked

"umm, ya, i'm looking for my brother max" i said while looking for missy, and i spotted her in the back talking with a sliver haired guy

"Max!" the teacher said, getting her attention, and pointing to me

Missy grabbed her bag and fallowed me into the hall

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Riley and rose switched!" i replied

"What?" she asked

"They switched back!" i replied

Her mouth dropped open "of all the people who could've thought of that, it's them?" she asked

"ya, i know!" i replied

"Switch back?" she asked

"of course, but tell know one!" i said

She nodded her head yes, and i lead her to the closet that i saw rose and riley change in.


	5. Chapter 4

*************Steven************  
After Rose and Ry left, we all decided to go to class.

When I got to my home room, I walked in and sat down in the seat beside the window, and a cute purple haired girl.  
"hi, my names star" I said with a smile "Hi" she said quietly

"Ummmm, what's your name?" i asked

"Violette" she replied

"that's a nice name" i replied

"thank you" she said in a quite voice

"Hello class, it seem's like we have a new student, care to introduce yourself?" the teacher said

i stood up "Hello, my name is Star Daniel's" i said

~ ~ ~ Star's P.O.V ~ ~ ~

Class, i don't wanna go, but if i skip Steven will kill me...what a buzz kill

BAM! I ran into someone

"SORRY!" I said in my girly-ish voice

"it's ok" guy in a basketball jersey said, while looking at me oddly

"Hi, i'm steven!" I said in my best boy voice

"I'm Dajan" He replied

"I, ummmm, BYE!" i sid while running away

i whipped around the cornner "that was close" i said to myself

BAM! I Ran into someone AGAIN!

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" a cute boy with blue hair said

"I-it's ok" I said without taking my eye's off him

"I'm Alexy!" He said while flashing me a drop dead smile

"I'm...I'm St-Steven" replied while trying not to drewl

"Are you ok? You look sick" He said

"Ya, i just hit my head alittle to hard" i lied

~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~

"well, i better get to class, nice to meet you steven" Alexy said while skipping down the hall

~ ~ ~ Steven's P.O.V ~ ~ ~

After first class, i figured it'd be a good time to find my locker

234...where are you?

BAM! Someone ran into me

"SORRY!" a guy with blue hair yelled

"it's fine" i replied in a girly voice

"Steven?" he asked

"wh-What? My name is Star" I replied

"Oh, well you two look alike" he replied while staring at me

"he's my twin brother" I replied

"Well, i'm Alexy!" he said cheerfully

"Bye" i said while turning around and speed walking away before he could say anohr word

BAM! somone ran into me AGAIN! what is it, run into Steven day?

"sorry, i didn't...oh it's you" Star said

"Your the one who ran into me!" i replied

"I know, it's just...i need to talk to you!" she said

"we're talking right now" I said

"ALONE!" she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the courtyard

"What?" I asked right before she opened the door to the courtyard

"I like someone" she replied

NO! My baby sister doesn't have a cush! She can't!

"WHO!" I asked

"alexy, he has blue hair, you can't miss him" she said

"i'll kill him!" i grummbled

"NO!" she yelled

"I need you to become BFF's with him! Then whe we switch back, me and him will fall in love" She said with staring off into space

"No" i replied

"Please!" she said with puppy dog eyes

"Ugh, fine! But only if you do the same with Violette! She has purple hair" I said

"Deal!" She said with a big smie

"ok, i'm going to class now!" I replied

"wait! Wanna check out the courtyard with me?" she asked


	6. Chapter 5

**********Danny**********

Dani thinks i'll make her look lez? Well she's the one making me look GAY!

"Danielle!" I heard someone say as they tapped my sholdder

"Yes?" i said while turning around, only to be staring into the prez's eyes

"ummm, i was, ummmm...do you want be to show you your first class?" he asked while blushing

"uh, sure, i think it's gym" i mummbled

"oh, well i'll show you the girls change room" He said

Change room! Where GIRLS change

"Can't i change in the washroom!" i asked

"No, coach likes everyone changing together...I mean the girls and boys" he replied

"Girl and boys change together?" i asked

"N-No, i mean uh, girls and girls and boys and boys" he said

i laughed "ok so where is this change room?"

********Danielle**********

I really hope danny doesn't do anything stupid.

~~~~BAM~~~~~~

i ran into a locker, and EVERYONE laughed

I guess danny should be worried about me doing something stupid.

"need help?" a girl with orange hair asked

"That would be nice" i said in my girl voice

She helped me up and said "i'm iris, nice to meet you..."

"Danny" i said with a peace sign, trying to be cool

"ummm, want help finding your first class?" she asked

"sure!" i said with a peppy smile

"what class do you have?" she asked

"Math" i mummbled

"me to, fallow me" she said

**********Danny***********

There are SO many girls...in bras!

I'm staring...but who cares.

"are you Gay?" a girl with short black hair asked

"WHAT?" i asked

"well you're staring at every girl in here" she said

"i'm just seeing if i know anybody" i lied

"sure, but you don't have to stay in the closet forever" She said with a smirk

"I'M NOT GAY!" i yelled

EVERYONE stared at me

"I'M NOT!" i yelled at them 


	7. Chapter 6

**********Steven***********

"wait! Wanna check out the courtyard with me?" star asked

"umm, why not, i can't see you going to class any time soon" I said

When we walked into the court yard the first thing that stood out was riley pulling rose off the red-head from earlier

Me and star started walking closer so we could listen

The red-head must have said something else to tick her off...but MUCH worse, she kinda looked like Ry when he gets mad.

I grabbed her arm.

"ROSE! LET GO!" she yelled

"n-no" i said in a girly voice

"He started it!" rose sneered, about to punch with her other arm, but Star grabbed it

"More twins?" the red-head asked with a smirk

"Shut the FU*K up!" riley yelled, in an amazing rose voice

I pulled rose up, and we were about to leave when the red-head opened his mouth

"what are you, a tree?" he asked

"what are you, a tomato?" star asked with a serious face

"NO" red-head said with a glare

"You were pretty much asking for that one" i mummbled

"what was that?" he asked while getting up

"Wow, you really need hearing aids" riley mummbled, earning a glare from red

"She said, YOU WERE PRETTY MUCH ASKING FOR IT!" rose yelled

***********Riley*************

"Wow, you really need hearing aids" rose mummbled, earning a glare from red

"She said, YOU WERE PRETTY MUCH ASKING FOR IT!" I yelled

He started walking towards me, and stopped when his face was accross from mine

"You and me after school, friday night. Be prepared to die" He said

"You're gonna be the one dieing" i sneered

"we'll see" he sid while turning around and walking into the school

"Well he's a di*k, is it his time of the month or what?" Steven said while laughing

Star laughed "i think so"

"you know, its hard to take you seriously when you're star, and she's you" i said to steven

"well you're ry, and he's you" he replied

"ya.." i mummbled

I wish i could tell them...but they have the BIGGEST mouths, and would tell ally...plus its really funny watching them be each other


	8. Chapter 7

********Max*******

"you don't know how good it feels to be me again!" i told missy

"i wish i had my hair, look how short it is!" Missy said while pointing to her hair (it looks like a sliver version of my candies hair)

"Sucks to be you!" i said

"i know it does" she replied

"should we tell the others about this?" missy asked

"NO! don't be stupid!" i yelled

"But why not?" she asked

"When's the last time Dani didn't let a secret slip?" i asked

"She always lets secrets sl-Oh" she said

"So keep it to just us, maybe we'll tell Ry and Rose, but not right now" i replied while walking away

*******Missy******

Me...i'm kinda missing being Max right now, Lysander from music was so Hot!

~ ~ ~ Flash Back ~ ~ ~

"Hello, i'm Lysander, and you are?" he asked so formaly

"I'm Max" I replied

"well it's nice to meet you" He replied with a smile

~ ~ ~ End of Flash Back ~ ~ ~

Even though he only said like twelve words to me, i'm determined to make him my new boyfriend!

Now that i'm a girl again, i can do just that!

~ ~ BAM ~ ~

Something...or someone ran into me, and they're very wet

"YOU!" they yelled

"What?" i asked

"Don't what me!" she yelled

damn this girl has an additue problem

"I'll say what ever i want when i ever i want!" i yelled back

"I'll rip all your hair out!" She yelled

"I'll put you in the hospital!" i yelled back

"i'd like to see you try!" she sneered

"I would, but i've got no clue who you are!" i yelled back

"stop playing dumb! You dumbed water on me this morning!" she yelled

Damit max! Couldn't he have gave me a heads up?

"awww, well i guess i'm so busey that i forgot about a fake barbie like you" i replied with a smirk

"I'M NOT A FAKE BARBIE!" she yelled then slapped me across the face

I might be good at mouthing people off, but when it comes to fighting, i'd be dead in a second!

Just my luck, no one's in the hall...hopefully she's not good at fighting either

"What, you aren't gonna fight back? You were acting all tough last time!" she said while pushing me against the lockers

i have to do something

"You wish!" i yelled while kicking her in the leg

It didn't even look like it hurt her

She laughed "I knew it had to be luck!" she swung her arm back and was about to punch me in the face


	9. Chapter 8

*****Danielle********

I HATE this school!

Everywhere i turn i hear 'are you Gay?' 'why do you sound like a girl?' 'are you mocking me?' 'i'll punch you in the face if you keep talking like that'

Danny is gonna kill me when...if we switch back

I just wanna curl up and die

******Danny******

Well, at least it's danielle that looks lez and not me!

"CATCH THE BALL!" The girl with short hair yelled at me

There was a Baseball flying at me...i caught it easily

"Good job girls, shower go to your next class now" the teacher said

Sh-SHOWER! Thats a bigger problem!

*******Danielle*******

"Iris, I love your hair, what shampoo do you use?" I asked trying to make small talk

"umm, head and shoulders" She replied

"Cool, i use green apple" I said with a smile

"isn't that girl shampoo?" a guy behind me asked

"ARMIN!" Iris snapped at him

"Sorry, it's just..." He said

"it's just what?" i asked in my girl voice

he sighed "Have you met my brother alexy? You and him would get along well" He said with a smile

Iris mubbled something that sounded like 'jerk' then went back to her work

******Danny******

"I'm kim" the black hair girl said, while taking off her shirt leaving her in just her bra

"Hi" i said while trying not to look

She sat right in front of me to her chest was right in my face

"whats your name? Or should i call you Lez?" she asked

"Danielle" i replied

She stood up and started taking her pants off

"well danielle, I hope you come out of the closet soon" she said while walking towards the shower 


	10. Chapter 9

_Missy's P.O.V_

She laughed "I knew it had to be luck!" she swung her arm back and was about to punch me in the face when someone grabbed her arm

_**LYSANDER**_

"Fighting isn't a good way to solve problems amber" He said calmly

"Let go of me" Amber i'm guessing said while snatching her arm away and stomping away

"are you ok?" He asked while turning to me

"I am now" I said while my cheeks started heating up

Lysander stared at me for awhile before saying "I can't help but feel like i've met you before"

_Thats cuz you have, it just wasn't me._

I tilted my head to the side "Are you sure?"

He smiled "My name is lysander, what is your name"

"Missy, my name is missy" i said with a blush

"well it's a pleasure to meet you missy" he said while kissing the back of my hand

**~ ~ ~ Max ~ ~ ~**

_What to do, what to do?_

_God it was funer being missy, now i'm bored_

_Speaking of missy, there she is talking to a boy._

_He's kissing her hand now_

_Wait!_

_A good looking boy is kissing my baby sister's hand_

_NOT GOOD_

"Missy!" I yelled while running to her

"Hey max, this is Lysander" she said with a glare

"hey man" I said with a head nod

"Hello again" he said

_Again? Oh god did he meet missy when she was me?_

"So, what were you two doing? Alone in a hall with no one around?" I asked

"Just talking" missy said

_I stared at her_

"You sure about that?" i asked

"YES! It's not like we could do anything else in a hall!" She snapped

"Well you could" i said

"Stop it! You do this every time i talk to guys! I'm not a little kid anymore!" she yelled

"Maybe i should go" Lysander said

missy smiled and tried to say "No you don't h"

But i cut her off "Yes you should"

_When lysander left Missy slapped me_

"Why do you always do that?" She asked

"i'm just looking out for you! Guys aren't all nice! They're only after one thing!" i said

She sighed "They aren't all like you"

"But what if he is?" I asked

"Please let me talk to him again!" She begged with puppy dog eyes

_Oh god should i? What if he just uses girls?_

"I can't take that chance" i said

"Why are you so over protective of me?" she asked

"Because you're my little sister, the one person i care about the most" I replied

"But Lysander wont hurt me! He's so nice" she cried

"Thats how they trick you!" I yelled

"Please Max!" she wined

_I've got it! I can have fun being missy again, and she can talk to Lysander without anything funny going on_

"Switch back" I said

"What?" she said

"You can talk to him as me, that way he wont hurt you. Unless he's gay" i said

she smiled "Deal! But you have to talk to him as me and learn that he's not that bad"

"Fine, to the closet we go!" I said with a smirk


End file.
